Ich und sie
by Maynooth
Summary: Logan hat Rory während der Unizeit nicht kennen gelernt und hat nach seinem Studium bei seinem Vater angefangen zu arbeiten.Ob Logan Rory je kennen lernen wird und wie er sich durch ihren nicht Einfluss entwickelt hat, zeigt diese Story.
1. Ich

**Ich und sie**

**1. Ich**

Wer ich bin? - Nun, das ist eine schwere Frage, auch wenn sie eigentlich leicht klingt.

Ich bin der, den man in einer Menschenmenge nicht übersehen kann. Ich bin der, der morgens nicht die Kinder weckt, sondern genüsslich weiter schläft. Ich bin der, der viel weiß, aber weniger einsetzt. Ich bin der, der viele kennt, doch trotzdem allein lebt.

Ich bin der, der alles hat und dazu auch steht. Ich bin der, der weiß wo er ankommen will und sein Ziel schon erreicht hat. Ich bin der, der nicht vom Paradies träumt, sondern darin lebt.

Kurzum, ich bin ein Mann im besten Alter, ohne Frau, ohne Kinder, aber keineswegs unglücklich.

Ist das ein typisches Sinnbild eines Gigolos oder vielleicht auch Junggesellen? Mit einem Wort: Ja!

Wobei ich mich lieber als erfolgreichen, vermögenden Junggesellen bezeichnen würde. Denn ich zähle gewiss nicht zu den Männern, die irgendeine Frau mit nach Hause nehmen, bzw. mit irgendeiner Frau mitgehen. Ich bin wählerisch und penibel, wenn es um Frauen geht. Eine Frau, ist nicht gleich eine Frau. Es gibt Hunderte Unterschiede. Was sich nicht nur im Aussehen niederschlägt, sondern vor allem auch in der Intelligenz. Entscheidend ist es eine gutaussehende, Durchschnittsintelligente zu finden. Denn eine die gar keine Ahnung hat, kann einen Mann nur langweilen oder wenn es ganz schlimm wird, zum Verzweifeln bringen. Eine sehr kluge hingegen, ist immer nur auf Gespräche und feste Bindungen aus. Somit passt sie überhaupt nicht in mein Beuteschema. Aber eine Durchschnittsintelligente, ist dagegen das pure Vergnügen. Man kann sich frei bewegen und wenn man sich mal einige Wochen nicht meldet, sie aber irgendwann wieder einmal treffen möchte, ist das überhaupt kein Problem. Sie schätzt einen Mann wie mich, der ihr viel bieten kann und sie in die richtigen Kreise hin mitnimmt.

Also wer bin ich nun? - Manche würden sagen, ich bin Journalist, andere wiederum würden mich als Workerholik bezeichnen und wieder andere würden einfach Boss sagen.

Um das Rätsel zu lüften, kläre ich das Ganze mit einem kleinen, aber nicht minder bedeutenden Namen auf. Ich bin ein Huntzberger. Und nicht irgendein Huntzberger, sondern _der_ Huntzberger Junior.

Mein Vater hat aus mir einen Geschäftsmann gemacht. Zumindest hat er es versucht. Was daraus geworden ist, spiegelt sich in meiner Arbeit wieder. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich eine schlechte Führungspersönlichkeit bin, aber ich bin sicherlich nicht der engagierteste.

Ich mache meinen Job, erziele meine Erfolge und halte das Geschäft am laufen. Mehr muss nicht sein und mehr wird auch nicht sein.

Meine Arbeit ist mein Einkommen, aber sicher nicht mein Herzblut. Ich arbeite nicht wissbegierig. Ich lasse wissbegierig arbeiten und delegiere.

Davon kann man halten was man will, doch solange es funktioniert und gute Erfolge mit sich bringt, ist es die optimalste Art, die ich mir vorstellen kann.

Mein Privatleben überwiegt meine Arbeitswelt. Was ist ein Tag ohne eine Fülle an Spaß und Freude. Wie heißt es doch so schön: "Genieße den Tag!" und genau das mache ich jeden einzelnen Tag. Ich bin einer der besten und angesehensten Mitglieder des Countryclubs, wobei ich ein Tennis- und Golffavorit bin. Keiner hat mich bisher geschlagen, aber viele versuchen es. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Herausforderungen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich suche die Herausforderung. Auf dem Golfplatz und auf dem Tennisplatz, kann man zwar eine suchen, aber die richtig großen Herausforderungen lauern ganz woanders. Fallschirmspringen, Freeclimbing, Paraglyding oder Bangijumping. Das sind nur wenige der Sachen, die ich zu genüge durchlebt habe. Die ultimative Herausforderung liegt aber noch irgendwo da draußen und ich werde sie finden.

Wer ich nun bin, dürfte jetzt geklärt sein. Das Einzige was noch offen stehen könnte, wäre mein Aussehen. Ich will es mal ganz neutral und unparteiisch ausdrücken. Unter einem Haufen von modelartigen Junggesellinnen, wäre ich innerhalb von drei Sekunden von mindestens der hälfte der Frauen umzingelt. Oder drücken wir es anders aus. Wenn ich auf die Straße gehe, bin ich nie unbeobachtet. Ob Ehefrauen, Großmütter, eifersüchtige Ehemänner oder einfach nur Frauen, alle sehen mich an, nehmen mich wahr und fragen sich, wie der Kerl nur zu so einem Aussehen gekommen ist. Die Antwort darauf kann ich ganz leicht geben: Göttliche Fügung!

Jeder Mensch hat sein Päckchen zu tragen, auch ich, nur meins ist gut, wenn nicht sogar sehr gut, verpackt.

Also haben sie keine Angst, meine Damen. Wenn sie mich auf der Straße sehen, sprechen sie mich ruhig an. Mehr als "Nein" sagen, werde ich nicht. Aber die Glücklichen unter ihnen, können sich über ein "Ja" freuen.

Mein Motto lautet: Wo ein Logan Huntzberger ist, lässt auch das Vergnügen nicht lange auf sich warten!


	2. Mein Tag

**2. Mein Tag**

Morgens halb neun in New York. Ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag beginnt. Nun gut, zumindest beginnt er mit Arbeit, enden sollte er aber sicherlich nicht damit.

Mein morgendliches Ritual läuft eigentlich immer gleich ab. Wenn ich allein Zuhause bin, geht mein erster Gang zur Haustür um meine Tageszeitung zu bekommen. So unglaublich das auch klingen mag, ich habe fünf verschiedene Zeitungen und das aus Überzeugung.

Mit den Zeitungen unterm Arm geht es dann in die Küche. Zur Verwunderung vieler Leute, bin ich nicht der typische Kaffeetrinker. Ich habe nichts gegen eine gute Tasse Kaffee. Im Büro ist er mein Hauptgetränk, aber Zuhause bevorzuge ich eine heiße Tasse Tee.

Nein, ich bin kein Brite, schätze aber trotzdem den guten alten 'Earl Grey'.

Nachdem die morgendliche Lesestunde hinter mich gebracht ist, geht's ins Bad. Dauerzeiten von einer bis ein einhalb Stunden können durchaus vorkommen. Man will ja schließlich gut und gepflegt aussehen. Von nichts kommt nichts. Auch wenn es sich bei mir um Kleinigkeiten handelt.

Mein Weg zur Arbeit wechselt sich nach meiner Laune. Entweder lasse ich mich in meiner Hauseigenen Limo fahren oder ich fahre selber in meinem Porsche. Porsche ist meine Marke. Es gibt kein Auto, welches mich mehr anspricht. Allein die aerodynamische Form fasziniert mich. Aber ich schweife ab, zurück zum Thema.

Sobald ich das Gebäude betrete, stehe ich auch schon im Rampenlicht. Von allen Seiten hört man ein "Guten Morgen, Mr. Huntzberger!" oder auch ein "Guten Morgen, Logan!".

Das Wichtigste in einem Betrieb, ist das Klima. Wenn sich alle gut verstehen, ist auch die Produktivität dementsprechend hoch. Dies ist wiederum eine Auffassung, die mein Vater nicht teilt. Er ist der harte und düstere Vorgesetzte. Sein Motto ist: Zucht und Haltung.

Aber auch wenn das jetzt übermäßig Diktatorisch klingen mag, ist er eigentlich nur halb so schlimm. Zumindest zu seinen Mitarbeitern. Familienmitglieder werden anders behandelt.

Wenn ich den Fahrstuhl im 30. Stock verlasse, bin ich auch schon in meinem kleinen persönlichen Reich angekommen. 'Hier bin ich König. Hier kann ich herrschen.'

Naja, auf jeden Fall sollte ich das.

Meine weniger attraktive, aber nicht minder sympathische, Sekretärin, Doris, steht üblicherweise schon mit einem Kaffee und den Terminen für den Tag bereit. Als ich in der Firma angefangen habe, hatte ich mir meine Sekretärin, bzw. Sekretärinnen selber ausgesucht. Aber nach der zehnten hat mein Vater mir eine verpasst. Die liebe Doris. Ihm war meine Sprunghaftigkeit wohl nicht besonders angenehm. Doch jetzt mal ehrlich. Was soll ich denn machen, wenn die jeweilige Sekretärin nach dem dritten Abendessen und anschließendem Besuch in meinem Penthause, meint wir hätten eine Beziehung? Was soll denn dann ein Mann machen? Eine platonische Arbeitsmoral ist in so einem Fall wohl nicht mehr gewährleistet, also muss man sich nach einer neuen umsehen.

Naja, Schwamm drüber! Die liebe Doris, in einem Alter von mindestens 50 Jahren, blond gefärbte kurze Dauerwelle, mit einer Größe von vielleicht gerade mal 1,55m und einem Modestile der ironischer Weise ohne weiteres mit dem von Doris Days jungen Jahren mithalten könnte, ist sehr fürsorglich und bemutternd. Wenn ich im Büro bin, mangelt es mir an nichts. So sollte es ja auch sein.

Die erste Amtshandlung findet dann in dem morgendlichem Meeting statt. Eine Sammlung der möglichen Storys wird durchgeführt und nach etwa 30 Minuten ist der ganze Spaß auch schon wieder vorbei.

Danach folgt langweiliger Papierkram, wobei es sich ja heute nur noch um Computerkram handelt. Später geht es dann zum Mittagessen. Dieses verbinde ich gerne mit Geschäftsessen. So hat man zwei Sachen auf einmal hinter sich gebracht. Der Chef ist satt und die Kunden zufrieden. Außerdem gehöre ich zu den Leuten, die absolut ungern allein essen.

Um drei Uhr findet dann das, für mich, letzte Meeting statt. Da muss dann noch mal richtig Druck gemacht werden, damit auch alles pünktlich heraus geht.

Wenn diese letzte Amtshandlung getan ist, ist mein vier- bis fünfstündiger Arbeitstag auch schon erledigt und ich kann mich den schönen Dingen des Lebens widmen.

Dies wiederum beginne ich öfters im Countryclub mit einer Partie Golf oder Tennis. Manchmal treffe ich mich aber auch mit Freunden zu einem auspowernden Basketballspiel, weniger elitär, aber mindestens genauso spaßig. Wenn ich allerdings unter Zeitmangel stehe, muss ein kurzer Durchgang im Fitnessstudio reichen.

Nach den sportlichen Aktivitäten, geht's dann erst mal nach Hause, wo dann entschieden wird, ob ich Lust auf ein Date hätte oder einfach nur mit den Jungs in den Pub gehe. Wobei Pub und Frauen nicht unbedingt unabhängig von einander sein müssen.

Die Jungs sind, wie schon zu Studentenzeiten, Colin und Finn. Colin ist der exzentrische, egoistische, reiche Snob. Finn ist auch exzentrisch, aber nicht egoistisch. Viele die ihn kennen gelernt haben, konnten nicht verstehen, wie er es auf eine Universität wie Yale geschafft hat. Ich allerdings auch nicht!

Beide sind, wie ich, Junggesellen, wobei sie auf der Suche nach der richtigen Frau für sich sind. Ich würde das mal so sagen: Auch ein dummes Huhn, findet mal ein Ei.

Damit will ich sie selbstverständlich nicht hinter den Scheffel stellen. Sie sind meine besten Freunde und wir haben schon so manchen Wahnsinn durchlebt, aber ihre Suche nach der Richtigen, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Warum diese Freiheit aufgeben? Im Leben eines Mannes gibt es nichts wertvolleres, als die Freiheit. Viele Ehemänner würden mir da Recht geben.

Den Tag, bzw. den Abend oder die Nacht, lasse ich dann immer Zuhause, mit einem Scotch, ausklingen.

Ein Mann, sein Scotch und die Ruhe in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Was kann man mehr wollen?


	3. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit

**3. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit**

Heute ist so ein Tag, den man als unschön oder vielleicht sogar grausam bezeichnen könnte. Aus der Sicht meines Vaters, ist es ein typischer Arbeitstag mit den vielen Annehmlichkeiten einer Führungsperson. Ich allerdings sehe es als Folter an mir eine Versammlung der Journalistenmogule anzutun, die darüber diskutieren wollen, wie man den Rückgang der guten alten Zeitung aufhält, aber dabei nicht den Wachstum der Onlinezeitung schädigt.

Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch in sich? Das sind zwei parallel laufende Medien, die ein und das selbe an den Mann bringen sollen. Nämlich die Nachrichten des Tages aus aller Welt. So, und warum soll man sich gegen die Technik stellen? Wenn die Zahlen in der Kasse stimmen, gibt es doch gar kein Problem. Onlinezeitungen sind heutzutage genauso zu erwerben wie Zeitungen vom Kiosk oder sonst wo. Der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass der Kunde sie an seinem Computer lesen kann und das überall wo er möchte. In der Arbeitspause, ein flüchtiger Blick im Tagesverlauf und nicht zu vergessen die vielen zusätzlichen Funktionen, wie z. Bsp. Suchfunktionen und viel bessere Bildqualität.

Jetzt möchte mir doch bitte mal einer erklären, warum ich an einer Versammlung teil nehmen soll, die alles das, was ich mir mit meinen Leuten in den letzten Jahren erarbeitet habe und gut funktioniert, von altmodisch, naiv denkenden Journalisten, und meinetwegen auch hochkarätigen Unternehmern, abgelehnt wird.

Irgendwann wird es soweit kommen, dass die Onlinezeitung die typische Zeitung vollkommen ablöst. Und wer geht dann pleite? Ich sicher nicht!

"Logan! Da bist du ja.", empfängt mich mein Vater in der Eingangshalle des Waldorf Astoria.

"Hi Dad! Ich bin doch nicht zu spät. Du bist zu früh.", entgegne ich ihm ohne dabei meine Missstimmung zu verstecken. Warum sollte ich auch? Er weiß wie ich über dieses Thema denke, aber will mich trotzdem dabei haben.

"Könntest du dich zusammenreißen und dich deiner Position entsprechend verhalten?", blökt er mich, in seiner gewohnten Art, an.

"Aber natürlich, Vater.", gebe ich ihm die einzige Antwort, die ich dazu jemals geben werde, ohne auch nur ein winziges Bisschen an den Wahrheitsgehalt zu glauben, geschweige denn zum stimmlichen Ausdruck zu bringen.

Wir machen uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Versammlungsraum. Die Herrschaften des Hochjournalismus sind der Meinung, das solch eine Besprechung in einem der besten Hotels Amerikas stattfinden sollte. Wenn man meine Meinung dazu hören möchte, ist das einfach nur die pure Angeberei und macht den Verlauf solcher Versammlungen sicher nicht produktiver.

Natürlich bin ich einer der Luxus mag und ihn auch gerne lebt, aber dieses Trara hier ist einfach lächerlich und überflüssig.

Als wir den Raum endlich erreichen, wird uns die Tür von zwei Angestellten des Hauses geöffnet. Nun eröffnet sich mir das Ausmaß dieses ganzen Theaters. Eine ovale Anordnung von Tischen bildet das Zentrum der Raumausstattung. Ungefähr 30 Männlein und Weiblein, wobei die Männer definitiv in der Überzahl sind, sitzen wartend an ihren Plätzen. Der Raum an sich ist in einem tiefen Rot getränkt, welches durch dunkelgrüne Vorhänge abgerundet wird. Über der Mitte des freien Raumes, welcher durch die Tischanordnung entstanden ist, hängt ein kristallener Kronleuchter. Alles in allem, fühlen sich die Herrschaften hier wohl wie Adelige.

Mein Vater und ich begeben uns zu unseren Plätzen, die an einem der kleinen Bögen des Ovals liegen. Mit kurzem zunicken zu den bekannten Person, ist dann auch schon die anfängliche Höflichkeit beendet und ich versuche mir die einzelnen Personen genauer anzusehen. Durch die Bank sitzen hier nur die Vertreter der größten Zeitungen.

Nach einer gediegenen Pause, beginnt dann schließlich mein Vater mit der Eröffnung der Versammlung.

Einige Minuten dauert es, bis das Gespräch endlich den Hauptpunkt erreicht. Ein Schwall von wildem Gequatsche bricht aus und beschäftigt sich nur damit, wie schlecht das Medium des Internetz für die einzelnen Zeitungen geworden ist. Ab und an hört man Begriffe wie 'Rückfall', 'Auflagenverlust', 'Entlassung', etc. Doch das Schärfste kommt noch. Irgendwann platzt einem tatsächlich 'Revolution' heraus. Wie bitte? Revolution? - Kommen die Franzosen? Ist Napoleon schon in Sicht?

So sehr ich mich auch bemühe, dieses ganze Spektakel zu verfolgen, drifte ich doch immer mehr ab. Sogar mein Vater misslingt es, sich Gehör zu verschaffen und wenn _er_ es nicht mal mehr schafft, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, geht diese ganze Versammlung vor die Hunde.

Doch dann höre ich die elektrisierernste Stimme, die mir bisher untergekommen ist.

Eine Frau, ungefähr in meinem Alter, füllt mit ihrem "Ruhe!", das ganze Volumen des Raumes aus. Für einen Moment kam es mir so vor, als ob es in meinem Brustkorb vibriert hätte.

Wer ist die Frau, die solch ein Engagement aufbringt?

Nachdem alle, genauso wie ich stocksteif dasitzen und sie anstarren, zeigt sie trotzdem keinerlei Schüchternheit.

"Ich bitte sie. Wir können doch zu keinen vernünftigen Lösungen kommen, wenn wir alle nur wild durcheinander Schreien. ... Ich denke das Problem ist bekannt. Nun sollte eine klare Strukturierung mit Vorschlägen für Lösungen folgen und dies in gemäßlichtem Ton. Wir sind doch nicht hier zusammen gekommen um uns gegenseitig anzubrüllen.", klärt sie die Situation.

Es ist unglaublich. Keine Scheu, keine ängstlichen Allüren. Wer ist sie? Sie strahlt eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus, wobei sie äußerst professionell wirkt.

Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Eine Frau, mit solch einem glänzend braunem Haar, einem makellosem Gesicht und einer Figur, die einen Mann erstarren lässt, hätte ich niemals übersehen. Selbst wenn sie mitten in Manhattan an einer Bushaltestelle gesessen hätte und ich einfach nur vorbeigefahren wäre, hätte ich sie sofort entdeckt und wäre mit einer Vollbremsung angehalten.

Ohne das Wunder beim Namen nennen zu könne, hat sie es tatsächlich geschafft, die komplette Runde zu einer vernünftigen Diskussion zu bringen. Auch wenn ich daran nur mit Schweigen teil nehme, ist es erstaunlich, wie dieses anfängliche mittelalterliche Schlachtfeld zu einer Teeparty bei Royals mutiert ist.

Nach ganzen vier Stunden, der unnötigsten Diskussionen ohne sinnvollen Ausgang, nimmt die Versammlung endlich ihr Ende an. Alle gehen ihrer Wege, wobei sie alle im Hinterkopf haben, dass wir morgen in Runde zwei starten und diese dann wohl die erhofften Lösungen mit sich bringen wird.

Ich sehe dem ganzen ohne Hoffnung entgegen, aber das muss ich ja nicht laut aussprechen. Viel mehr interessiert es mich, wer die intelligente Schönheit ist. Dies interessiert wohl auch andere. Denn sie ist umzingelt von einem Vogelschwarm, der am liebsten an ihre picken möchte, weil ihre Anziehungskraft unglaublich stark scheint.

Ich nähere mich ihr immer mehr, jedoch will ich mich nicht in den Schwarm einfügen. Geduld ist hier wohl das maßgebliche Argument.

"Logan, komm wir sind zu einem Essen mit Morgan Wechsler verabredet.", fordert mich mein Vater auf zu gehen und reißt mich damit aus meinen Fantasien, über die Unbekannte, heraus. Jedoch kann ich mich nicht drücken. Wenn mein Vater mich dabeihaben will, muss ich folgen, sonst habe ich zukünftig ein großes Problem mit ihm.

Das Einzige was mich nicht dazu bringt, mich sofort durch den Vogelschwarm zu kämpfen um an sie heranzukommen, ist die Tatsache, dass sie morgen wieder hier sein wird und dann werde ich meine Chance nutzen.

"Dad, weißt du wer diese Frau ist?", frage ich mit versuchter Gleichgültigkeit.

"Lorelai Gilmore.", antwortet er knapp.

'Lorelai Gilmore', jetzt weiß ich zumindest ihren Namen.


End file.
